Popioły/Tom II/XXI
Muzyka umieszczona na galerii stroiła instrumenty. Z głębokiego westybulu raz w raz wynurzały się nowe postacie i wolno szły w górę po marmurowych schodach. Szelest jedwabiu, zapach perfum płynął z dołu. Szmer rozmów... Tysiące świec woskowych rzucały blaski na słupy z ciemnego marmuru podtrzymujące strop wspaniałego przedsionka. Przy jednym z tych słupów stał pan Ołowski, człowiek jeszcze młody, z twarzą subtelną, wydelikaconą i piękną. Niebieskie jego oczy były zapadłe pod bladym czołem, a przymusowy uśmiech w krótkich przerwach między jednym komplementem a drugim, między jednym a drugim powitaniem nowo przybywających gości, zsuwał się z twarzy jak maska. Obok drugiego filaru stał plenipotent Kalwicki w najwspanialszym ze swych kontuszów; jeszcze niżej na platformie, gdzie się zawracały schody, kłaniał się przed każdą wkraczającą parą kamerdyner i okazałym ruchem prawicy wskazywał pana domu. Kalwicki oczekiwał właśnie na oficera, którego już sam osobiście był przywiózł i w bocznej gotowalni na dole umieścił, żeby się tam dostatecznie po swojemu wymuskał i oczyścił. Wreszcie ukazał się ów porucznik. Szedł żwawo po schodach w swym półfraku świecącym od naramienników i ozdób, w obcisłych ineksprymablach i ciżmach, dumnie i swobodnie wydymając usta. Kamerdyner skłonił się przed nim we dwójnasób nisko i poprzedził go bokiem o kilka schodów, żeby snadź Niemiec nie pomylił się co do osoby gospodarza. Kalwicki łamaną, z łacińska-polską, a pan Ołowski wyśmienitą niemczyzną przyjęli gościa i z wielką atencją, komplementami, wśród ukłonów prowadzili do salonu. Tam już rozstawione pod ścianami kanapki i krzesła napełniły się doborem najpiękniejszych dam okolicy. We drzwiach do sąsiednich salonów tłoczył się zastęp tancerzy. Środek sali był pusty. Pani Ołowska w pobliżu głównego wejścia witała przybywających. Włosy jej utrefione tego dnia w sposób szczególny, objęte były dwiema gałązkami lauru. Szyja i ramiona wyłaniały się spomiędzy szerokich buf rękawów. Lekka, prześliczna suknia, z wpiętymi w przód spódnicy różami, rebe de gazo Ĺe raies de satin, koloru morskiej wody, nie dosięgająca ziemi, otoczona była u dołu liśćmi kamelii i odsłaniała nogi powyżej kostek. Długie aż do ramion rękawiczki osłaniały obnażone ręce. Za przepaską, pod odsłonionymi piersiami, drgał życiem bukiet fiołków z Parmy. Kiedy wszedł porucznik i z wyszukaną elegancją wiedeńczyka skłonił się przed nią, przyjęła go, równie jak mąż, z honorami. Zażądała, aby jej podał ramię, i przeszła z nim przez opróżniony środek salonu do grupy poważnych obywateli, wymieniając jego nazwisko. Za chwilę jej atłasowe ciżmy prześliznęły się po parkiecie sali ku rozwartym podwojom głównego wejścia. W grupie młodzieży, u przeciwległych drzwi salonu, stali Olbromski i Cedro. Ujrzawszy Niemca poczuli, że zaczyna się ich epos. Krzysztof przyjął ten widok jako młodzieńczą podnietę, a Rafał jako pchnięcie kindżałem. Należało decydować się szybko. W ciągu tych dwu dni twarz Rafała osunęła się, a oczy pełgały niezdrowym połyskiem. Z godziny na godzinę zwiększała się jego namiętna, rozszalała miłość, żądza, przesycona poczuciem utraty. Nie czuł patrząc na piękną gospodynię radości ani zachwytu, lecz bezradną, stratowaną rozpacz. Wszystko miał teraz postawić na kartę. Tak lub inaczej zdecydować w ciągu tych godzin o całej swojej przyszłości. Nie spał był nocami, a we dnie szukał, szukał, szukał spotkania. Wciąż pełno było gości, przybyszów, sąsiadów, z których każdego i każdą rozszarpywał i ćwiertował wzrokiem takiej nienawiści jak najzaciętszego wroga. Wciąż musiał z kimś rozmawiać, witać się, żegnać, ukrywać w sobie spiskowca i, co najgorsza, śmiać się. Toteż śmiał się czasami tak oryginalnie, że zimno przejmowało rozmówców. Czasami spostrzegał ją gdzieś daleko, w tłumie. Wtedy usta jego szeptały prawie głośne wyrazy uwielbienia, pochwały i pieszczotliwe bezmysły albo głuche i niebezpieczne przekleństwa, przywarło do uszu i serca w więzieniach orawskiego zamczyska. Nieraz w szale, bez wiedzy, przedzierał się ku niej, żeby nareszcie wyznać, co się z nim dzieje... A kiedy się zbliżał i słyszał mówiącą wesoło, zalotnie, rozkosznie, odchodził z duszą rozstrzelaną jej śmiechem, uśmiechając się z cicha. Tak przetrwał te dwa dni świąteczne. Teraz stał w tłumie wystrojony według ostatniego wzoru mody i nie spuszczał oka ze swego bożyszcza. Jakże była piękną! Głowa jej stała się podobną do odwiecznej kamei, wyrytej ręką Greka w białych wstęgach onyksu. Włosy, ujęte w laurowe gałęzie, wiły się jak barwne jego zwoje. Bure brwi stykały się jedna z drugą nad linią nosa niepostrzeżenie, ledwie dostrzegalnej barwy mchem, a to ich rozkoszne złączenie było jak obraz pocałunku. Nigdy cudniej nie wyróżniały się śnieżne skronie od płonących cichym zarzewiem rumieńców lica. Nigdy rozkoszniej nie uchylały się usta. W pewnej chwili Rafał uczuł, że nie pojedzie na projektowaną wyprawę za Wisłę. Doświadczył zaraz znamienitej ulgi. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Miałżeby jeszcze tylko parę godzin ją widzieć, a za parę godzin utracić na wieki? Cóż za bezgraniczne głupstwo! Przenigdy! Zostanie tutaj za wszelką cenę. To, co raz w nocy prędko pomyślał, teraz wykona. Uda, że ma gorączkę, że jest chory, umierający. Wróci po świętach do Krakowa. Stamtąd będzie przyjeżdżał. Wymyśli interesy, do Kalwickiego, do Ołowskiego, weźmie tu folwark w dzierżawę. Będzie się tu włóczył po polach. Będzie zachodził niby to z polowania do rządcy. Z pól widać ten pałac. Oglądał przyszłe dni i noce swoje, przeszpiegi i przygody, jak na dłoni. Chodziło tylko o to, jak rozmówić się z Krzysztofem. A może i on zostanie? Wyłżą się przed Trepką trudnościami... Bo czyliż to istotnie nie trąci obłędem iść prosto w pętlę stryczka? Czyż nie widzieli w Krakowie? Czyż nie lepiej pracować na roli jak Bóg przykazał, zamiast szukać wiatru, a raczej pewnej śmierci — na szczerym polu? Będzie z pewnością trochę wstydu, trochę szeptań i śmiechu, trochę gawęd i wytykania palcami, ale potem wszystko pójdzie w zapomnienie. Rzecz ludzka. Ci sami, którzy będą wytykali palcami, niegdyś sto razy gorzej dawali nurka. Tylko jak zacząć z głuptaskiem Krzysztofem? Jak wyrazić pierwsze słowo po tylu dniach i nocach zapału? Ziewnął skrycie od przeszywających dreszczów. Wyciągnął dłoń ze sztywnymi palcami, żeby ku sobie przyciągnąć Krzysztofa. Zdawało mu się nawet, że go przyciągnął... Tymczasem Cedro stał wyprostowany wpatrując się pilnie źle widzącymi oczyma w figurę austriackiego oficera. Ręka Rafała spoczęła na ramieniu towarzysza, a, skrzywione usta wykaszlały: — Krzyś... boisz się? Tamten drgnął jak od dotknięcia nagiego ciała soplem lodu. — Nie boję .się! — rzekł zupełnie jak dziecko, gdy mu w żywe oczy zadają kłamstwo. — A ja... — Co ci jest? — A ja myślałem, że się boisz. — Lepiej byś westchnął do Boga za pomyślną noc dzisiejszą, zamiast mię nękać i osłabiać. — Głupcze... — szepnął mu w samo ucho Rafał. — Trzeba zaczekać — pomyślał — jeszcze czas. I oto niespodziewanie olśnił go genialny pomysł. Gdy nadejdzie chwila odjazdu, skryć się w pałacu i zmarnować dogodną chwilę. Uda, że się spił. Człowiek pijany nie odpowiada za swe postępki i nie traci na honorze. Wylezie wówczas, gdy wszystko będzie stracone, o świcie. Krzysztof, jeśli chce, niech idzie sam. Ależ owszem, niech idzie, nawet niech się przeprawi szczęśliwie w myśl swoich modlitw albo niech z chwałą zdechnie od kul dragońskich! Ależ owszem, niech — cha, cha! — idzie za Wisłę, do wszystkich diabłów! Dość już tutaj i tak nazbierał uśmiechów i słówek... Doznał głębokiej znowu ulgi. Pachnący wiatr rozkosznej przyszłości wionął na jego czoło. Ujrzał przed sobą szereg świetlistych dni. Właśnie kapela zagrała polskiego i wyniosłe, wspaniałe dźwięki porwały na skrzydła swoje nowe postanowienie Rafała. Unosił się wśród szczęścia odzyskanego, płynął wśród blasku. Jak w sennym złudzeniu widział szereg par z wdziękiem i powagą okrążający salę. Stary jakiś jegomość, z panią Ołowską marszałkujący temu tańcowi, znikał mu sprzed oczu w sąsiednich salach i ukazywał się znowu. Odkryte ramiona i piersi, włosy przetykane perłami i przeplecione wstęgami, trefione i lśniące od kamieni, połysk i szelest cennego atłasu, migotanie brylantów, zapach perfum, czarodziejstwo spojrzeń a uśmiechów — i muzyka — przepływały dokoła jakoby fale rozkoszne. Oto przesuwają się pary jedna za drugą... Przemyka się, jak mgła, dziewica w przystroju głowy l'oiseau de paradis... Dalej szeleszczą suknie bramowane futrem en lapin de Moscovie, głowy półokryte, w tokach de gaze argentée, w turbanach Ĺa pointe mameluck, w szatach lewantyńskich i egipskich. Ledwie skończono poloneza, melodyjny walc poniósł w wir wszystką młodzież. Rafał pragnął tańczyć z panią Elżbietą, ale nie mógł pochwycić ani jednej tak szczęśliwej chwili. Zawsze z nią walcował ktoś inny albo znikała mu z oczu pełniąc obowiązki gospodyni. Tańczył tedy z osobami, które były w pobliżu, żeby przynajmniej na miejscu nie stać. Raz jeden, już około północy, przez krótką chwilę udało mu się przebiec salon trzymając swój skarb w objęciu. Zniknęły wówczas z jego mózgu słowa, ustały, zdawało się, myśli. Ani jednego wyrazu nie znalazł, choć silił się, żeby go wymówić. Milczał ze ściśniętymi zębami. Minęła północ i Krzysztof coraz częściej począł szukać towarzysza oczyma. Rafał słyszał bicie nadchodzącej godziny w sercu, w głowie, w szpiku kości. Młodzieniec prowadzący tańce zapowiedział nowomodny taniec angielski country dance, w którym miało wziąć udział całe niemal towarzystwo. Pomimo wszelkich usiłowań nie udało się Rafałowi tańczyć z panią Elżbietą. Dopiero los szczęśliwy zdarzył to w następnym Lansjerze. Znał ów taniec jeszcze z Warszawy, wiedział tedy, że tańcząc na vis-a-vis będzie miał możność obcowania z nią w pewnych chwilach. Z przymkniętymi oczyma marzył o tym, co będzie. O, gdybyż mógł wyznać jej mękę swej duszy! Odejść i odejść bez jednego słowa... Tancerkę swoją, pierwszą lepszą pannę z brzegu, zasypywał mnóstwem słów wesołych, dowcipnych, miłych, bezmyślnych. Bawił ją jak wesoły trzpiot, jednocześnie drwiąc z niej oczyma pełnymi odrazy i wzgardy i klnąc ją wewnątrz siebie najwstrętniejszymi przezwiskami. Wśród kaskad słów skierowanych do tancerki marzył o tamtej, córze I nieba i dnia. Zaczął się taniec. Zaraz w pierwszej figurze, kiedy z panią Ołowską sam na sam został, rzekła do niego cichaczem: — Za parę godzin... — Co, księżniczko? — wyszeptał białymi usty. — Tak niegościnnie muszę przypomnieć... Za parę godzin pójdziecie waćpanowie. — Wolałbym tu umierać niż na rzece: Rozłączył ich płynny, powabny pląs. Odeszła wśród ukłonów, z uśmiechem na przecudnym obliczu. Tylko nikły rumieniec... Ale za parę chwil znowu mu ją dał taniec. Wtedy z głębokości serca, targającego się w powrozach swych, wyszeptał: — Księżniczko... — Cóż to?... — Księżniczko... — Nie jestem już księżniczką, mości panie. Dawno już przeminęły tamte czasy... — Dawno już przeminęły tamte czasy, a tylko moje nieszczęście... — Cóż to waćpanu? — Kocham cię... Na śmierć, do zatracenia duszy! Umieram z żalu za tobą... księżniczko! Złożyła mu ukłon pełen wdzięku, dyg pełen czaru, jak kazał taniec, i zostawiła go z inną kobietą, z tancerką, którą sobie był wybrał. On szedł w taniec jedwabnymi krokami, z uśmiechem na ściśniętych wargach. Bielmo zasłaniało mu oczy, a krew ostygła w żyłach. Zdawało mu się, że już nigdy nie nadejdzie ta chwila, żeby mógł dotknąć tamtej ręki. Widziało mu się, że światła gasną, muzyka niemieje i ludzie stają zdumieni wokoło. Mijała chwila czekania. Setki w niej wieków przepłynęły. Mówiła coś do niego tancerka i on wesoło jej odpowiadał. Uśmiech wesoły wdział na twarz... Nie, nie nadchodzi... Wabi ją już muzyka, wesoła jak śmiech serdeczny. Czy nigdy już nie nadejdzie? Czyż nie uczuje dłoni jej w swej dłoni i lazurowych oczu nie przyjmie z uwielbieniem? Odmienną falą opłynęła go muzyka, jak mowa zrozumiała, zwrócona bezpośrednio do niego. Nie wiedząc o tym wcale wykonał prawidłowo figury tańca. Nareszcie... Poznał ją po błękitnym powietrzu, w którym była dla niego zawsze. Poznał ją po zapachu włosów i po szeleście szat. Nie mógł własnego spojrzenia udźwignąć z ziemi. Widział jej stopy w białym atłasie i białe wstążki skrzyżowane... Oto trzyma rękę je j w swej dłoni, nieruchomą, długą, trwożliwą, miękką i subtelną jak wiązka nikłej rezedy. Oczy wciąż jeszcze nie mogą objąć postaci, nie widzą. Dusza tylko nasyca się nią, jak kwiat nasyca się mgłą nocy. Oto mówi do niego tak cicho, ciszej niż szelest jedwabiu: — Nie powinnam była... — Co, księżniczko? — Nie powinnam była pozwolić, żebyś waćpan jedną godzinę przebywał w progach tego domu. Tylko wzgląd wyższy... — Jeszcze tylko parę godzin... Odejdę zaraz i już na wieki. — Niech się tak stanie. — Ani jednego słowa litości... — O litości wspomina ten bezczelny, który się porwał... — Pani, pani... Kochałem cię nade wszystko w życiu moim. Dlatego... To tylko chciałem powiedzieć... — Już się dokonało. Odeszła znów. Jak woniejący dym okurzył go dźwięk tych wyrazów. — "Już się dokonało". — Cóż mogą znaczyć te słowa? co mogą znaczyć te słowa? co mogą znaczyć? Wszystką władzę rozumu wytężył, żeby zrozumieć. Ale nim cokolwiek ułożył w myśli, przesunęła się obok niego wśród nieustających zbliżeń i oddaleń tańca. Gdy na moment znowu byli razem, rzekła: — Nigdy waćpan nie wrócisz tutaj? Wszak to już sam wyrzekłeś? — Tak wyrzekłem. — I honorem ręczysz swoim? — Co prędzej, co prędzej uchodź — cha, cha... — Nigdy nie będziesz się waćpan starał, żeby mię widzieć? Milczał. — Mówże waćpan... — Nie mogę tego przyrzekać. Jeśli żyć będę, wszelkich owszem dołożę starań, żeby skrycie widywać to miejsce. Ale o tym nikt wiedzieć nie będzie. — Przysięgnij waćpan, że tego nie uczynisz, a może byś usłyszał coś takiego, co cię do głębi... — Przysięgam na moje życie, na mój honor, na dobrą sławę, że nie mogę... Kocham cię... — Zamilcz. Po chwili mówiła znowu: — Słuchaj, co mówię. Chciałabym zawsze tak wspominać moją w Grudnie aleję, jak ją dotąd wspominałam. Chciałabym zawsze tak samo... Lubię tę w sobie pasję. Tam to chodziłam wieczorami do szaleństwa gardzić twoją zbójecką napaścią. Tam to chodziłam patrzeć w mrok i niby na jawie widzieć twe wilcze oczy wbite we mnie jak haki, twe śmiertelnie uśmiechnięte usta, słuchać, jak w piersi serce łomoce... Jak teraz... — Jeszcze słowo... — Chodziłam sama w puste ciemniki tęsknić, żebyś raz jeszcze spróbował napaść tak samo i żebym cię mogła zabić od jednego ciosu, ale nie rzemiennego pręta, nie! Żebym cię mogła zabić od jednego ciosu sztyletem w huczące serce. Miałam go zawsze w pogotowiu... — O, gdyby teraz... Od jednego ciosu!... — Już teraz nie chcę. Przeminęło. — Jeśli rozkażesz, to dziś nad ranem dam się rozstrzelać, ale wysłuchaj wszystkiego. — Ciszej waćpan szeptaj, bo nam się przypatrują... Głęboki ukłon. Brak wzroku i tchu. Ocknął się widząc, iż należy tańczyć nową figurę. Śnił przez chwilę; iż inny zgoła człowiek jest w nim samym. Spoglądał wokoło jasnymi, uciszonymi oczyma. Pilnował w sercu płomyka cichego szczęścia. Już nie zbliżyła się w tych figurach. Dopiero w ostatniej, gdy razem na chwilę stanęli, rzekła mu: — Będzie gawot. Czy tańczysz go waćpan? — Tak. — Czy dobrze? — Dobrze. — Ale czy bardzo dobrze? — Zdaje mi się. — Zaproś mię waćpan później do tego tańca. — Księżniczko, daruj mi jedną jedyną chwilę, nim stąd odejdę, jedną chwilę na osobności. — Zamilcz. Skończył się taniec i nastała chwila przerwy. Rafał oddalił się do jednej z sąsiednich sal i tam ukrył we framudze okna. Był znużony, jakby wszystkie kości miał połamane. Był obojętny na wszystko, nawet na to, co się przed chwilą dokonało. Wiedział tylko tyle, że te sekundy, które przemijają, to najrozkoszniejsza doba życia. Samej ich rozkoszy nie czuł wcale. Otrząsnął się ze swego stanu wówczas dopiero, gdy spostrzegł panią Ołowską w otoczeniu kilkunastu osób, panów i pań. Wszyscy ją o coś usilnie prosili, a ona zaprzeczała śmiejąc się srebrnym swym śmiechem. Rafał zbliżył się także i posłyszał wówczas, że ją proszono, by tańczyła tamburino. Nie chciała za nic. Trwało to dosyć długo. Nareszcie Rafał przypomniał sobie, co mu poleciła. Przecisnął się tedy ostrożnie przez tłum, skłonił się przed gospodynią i prosił, żeby raczyła tańczyć z nim gawota. — Ach, więc jedni chcą, żebym tańczyła Szal, ci, żeby tamburino, a jeszcze waszmość pan... gawota. Nie. Wynajdę sama inną tancerkę. — Pomimo ponowionych próśb? — Nie mogę — et tout est dit. Rafał począł nalegać, nastawać, prosić. Po długim wahaniu się, którego na pozór nie mogły przezwyciężyć nawet prośby pana Ołowskiego, przystała wreszcie na odtańczenie gawota. Zagrała muzyka. Kreśląc w przestrzeni linie i szlaki niepewne, jakoby ślady bujania w kraju widzeń, zataczając zwroty kołujące wśród niespodziewanych ukłonów, owych zaprzeczeń pełnych uprzejmego powabu, co są niby znaki symboliczne wstydliwości i bojaźni, tancerka stała się podobną do muzycznego instrumentu, do harfy czy lutni, tworzycielki wzniosłej i pięknej melodii. Samemu zdawało się, że tworzy i pierwszy raz w życiu gra. Ruchy jej były z każdą chwilą wdzięczniejsze, coraz bardziej pewne swej piękności, jak tony muzyczne od wieków leżące w milczeniu, które teraz, po wyrwaniu z nicości, okazują wszystek swój przepych i potęgę władzy piękna. Bezkarnie i bez przeszkody, jawnie a w myśl przepisów tańca, mogli obejmować się miłosnymi uśmiechy, tonąć w sobie nawzajem oczyma. Każdy ukłon i każdy przegub ciała więcej oznaczał, wypowiadał i dokonywał w sprawie miłosnej niż sonet ułożony ze słów i zawartych w nich pragnień. Rafał, ledwie kilkanaście postawił śliskich a wytwornych kroków, między jednym a drugim zbliżeniem ciał usłyszał wyrazy: — Pójdź... — O, pani... Przebiegła ślicznymi ruchy przestrzeń salonu, wróciła znowu. Oto ująwszy palcami gazę spódnicy uniosła jej lekko i łagodnymi rytmy, cichymi skoki mijała tancerza. Wtedy szept: — Boję się ciebie... — Kocham... Ukłon i szept: — Pójdź... Znowu szept: — Przez szereg pokojów... Musiał teraz oddalać się od niej i wracać, oddalać i wracać wciąż. Słuchał, słuchał, słuchał. Była obok i milczała. Nic, tylko ciosy własnego serca... Mijała go w milczeniu. Nareszcie, kiedy się najmniej spodziewał, kiedy oszalały tracił już wszelką nadzieję, posłyszał znowu wyrazy ledwie się dobywające spomiędzy nieruchomych warg: — Pójdź... do siebie... Za chwilę znowu: — Stamtąd zejdziesz... Szereg ukłonów i cichych, rzewnych kroków do taktu muzyki gawota, aż znowu szept, głos cichy a wstrząsający do szpiku kości: — Na dół schodami... tak... które są w końcu korytarza. — Co dalej? Muzyka nieco odmienna. Taniec znów. Uśmiech. Oczy zemdlałe w zaśnieniu. W różanych wargach zęby z trwogi szczęka j ą: — Będą tam półotwarte drzwi. Nic już nie rzekła aż do końca. Źrenice oczu skryły się w cieniach rzęs. Na ustach wyraz bolesny. Włosy, rozrzucone w tańcu, tworzyły dokoła zbielałej twarzy złotolitą burzę. Rafał wcisnął się w tłum mężczyzn i stanął w przejściu wiodącym do sali sąsiedniej. Tył głowy wsparł o śliskie odrzwia mahoniowe i otwartymi oczyma patrzał w dal. Zbliżył się do niego Krzysztof i rzekł: — Bądź gotów. Rafał spojrzał na niego z ukosa i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. Rzekł cicho głosem spokojnym i łagodnym: — Bardzo mi się podobasz dnia dzisiejszego. — Ale z ciebie tancmistrz nie lada... — Tak sądzisz? — O, wierz mi, powinieneś był dawno wstąpić do baletu w Krakowie... Nie byłbyś się tułał po gościńcach... — Jesteś, ile sobie przypominam, złośliwy, mości Cedro. Lubię dobry dowcip, a Gez złośliwości nie ma dowcipu. Obawiam się, że dziś rano zginiesz. Wiesz co, idź do sąsiedniego pokoju, napisz testament według reguł procedury austriackiej, a mnie możesz, jeżeli ci to w smak pójdzie, zrobić generalnym spadkobiercą. — Zapiszę ci, ale nie tak znowu wiele... — rzekł Krzysztof ze złym uśmiechem. — Co najwyżej mogę ci w puściźnie przekazać ten frak, który masz na sobie i w którym tak misterne stroiłeś piruety. Pończochy również i trzewiki... — Jakże śmiesznym jest mąż, któremu zazdrość dziurawi skorupę mózgu! — O ciebie... — szepnął Cedro ze ściśniętymi zębami, ale Rafał odsunął go od siebie łagodnym i łaskawym ruchem. Na przeciwległej stronie sali, w odosobnionym krześle siedziała jego księżniczka z głową opartą o kraj marmurowego kominka. Patrzali się w siebie zaklętymi oczyma przez długi, niewymowny czas. Nie umieliby powiedzieć, ile go upłynęło, nie umieliby określić, co się działo na świecie otaczającym ani w głębokości ich dusz. Nie wiedzieli nawet o tym, że upływające minuty niosły na falach najwyższe złudzenie rozkoszy. Zakłócała ciszę muzyka i zajmowała przestrzeń młoda, piękna panna, z wdziękiem tańcząca solowy taniec — Szal. Przebiegała salę to tu, to tam, rozciągając nad głową błękitny szal z Kaszmiru. Jeśli stawała na złotolitej drodze spojrzeń obłąkanych z rozkoszy, przywierali na mgnienie powieki, by za chwilę z tym straszniejszą miłością upajać się sobą. Wreszcie, nim piękność ukończyła swój taniec, Rafał podniósł głowę. Od niewypowiedzianego uśmiechu zaćmiły się i ściemniały jego oczy i stały się do oczu księżniczki podobne. Usta oblekły się wyrazem potęgi i cudownej siły. Stał się piękny, wspaniały i niezwyciężony. Wolnymi kroki, z wdziękiem i zwinnością tygrysa poszedł skroś sal nie widząc miejsc ni osób. Przeszedł wskazane korytarze, schody, sienie, znowu schody. Wszędzie było pusto i cicho. Daleki gwar zagłuszał odgłos kroków. Pchnął półotwarte drzwi i wszedł do buduaru. Panował tam prawie mrok. Na kominku żarzył się stos bukowych węgli. Okrył je już popiół fioletowoperłowy. Z dala, zza dziesiątych ścian, dochodziły tony stłumione i szczególnie urocze w tym oddaleniu. Olbromski zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przed ogniem. Zapadł w zadumę przesyconą wonią róż i jaśminu. Oddychał westchnieniami, które płynęły z tajemniczego zdroju na świętej górze szczęścia. W pewnej chwili błysnęła jasność w przeciwległej ścianie. Pani Ołowska stanęła we drzwiach. Zamknęła je za sobą. Gdy wstał z fotela przed ogniem, zajęła to miejsce i przez chwilę nieruchoma siedziała z rękoma na poręczach leżącymi bezwładnie. Ujrzał przed sobą, w słabych brzaskach światła węgli, jej twarz, szyję, ręce. Ujrzał ją przed swoją duszą. Kiedy podniosła na niego oczy i kiedy znowu spoczął w spojrzeniu, przerwanym odejściem z sali, upadł przy niej na kolana, objął jej nogi rękoma i pozwolił płynąć nieutulonym łzom szczęścia. Nie odtrącała go ani się poruszyła na swym miejscu. Dopiero nierychło, nierychło, kiedy już serce jego było spokojne i oschły łzy na powiekach, dotknęła ręką jego czoła. Podniósł głowę. — Spełniłam wszystko, czego chciałeś. — Tak jest. — Żegnam cię. — Żegnam cię, pani. — Przyniosłam ci ten z albumu widok alei w Grudnie. Sama go niegdyś zrobiłam... W latach moich szczęśliwych, w domu moich snów na jawie... Weź go sobie i miej na sercu. Nie przebiją go kule. — Czy nie chcesz, żebym dziś umarł? — Nie. — Czy nigdy więcej nie mam cię ujrzeć? — Słyszę w tym pytaniu... Nie chcę powiedzieć... Idę już stąd. — Księżniczko! — I cóż jeszcze! — Ciebie jedną kochałem w życiu! Wysłuchaj mię! — Cóż chcesz, żebym jeszcze uczyniła? — Dziś rano umrę, jeśli zechcesz... dam się w ręce dragonów. Grób zachowa tajemnicę... Na wieki, na wieki! — Przenigdy! — Więc kochasz kogo innego? — Nie powiem! — Powiedz, na Boga! — Sam wiesz najlepiej. — Nic nie wiem. — Byłeś i jesteś jeden. Będziesz zawsze. Wstała i odsunąwszy go skierowała się ku drzwiom, którymi była weszła. Ale nim ich dosięgła, zawołał na nią cichym szeptem oszalałej rozpaczy, ślepej niedoli, niezwyciężonej miłości. Zatrzymała się u proga. Zawahała się... Potem wróciła jęcząc cicho i gryząc zębami chustkę... O jakiejś porze usłyszeli w pokojach na piętrze żywe, gwałtowne kroki i łoskot. Rafał wiedział, co to oznacza. Szukają go. Myślał o tym z uśmiechem nie odrywając ust od czary swego szczęścia, nie budząc się z omdlenia. Wszystko jedno. Czy umrzeć już, czy jeszcze żyć — jednego to niewarte uśmiechu. Ale na rozkaz, że ma się udać z Krzysztofem na ową wyprawę, odszedł w okamgnieniu i stanął w swoim pokoju. W istocie szukano go na wszystkie strony. Kalwicki klął na czym świat stoi. Krzysztof był już gotów. — Gdzieżeś ty był, wariacie, aż do tej pory! — wołał z największym gniewem. — Jak to? Czyż ci nie wiadomo? Byłem, byłem na balu. — Dzień się już za jaką godzinę zrobi! Przez twe guzdralstwo możemy wszyscy zginąć. — Ale dajże pokój! Nie zginiesz. Złego diabeł tak znowu chętnie nie bierze! Kto idzie na wojnę, mój krwiożerczy rycerzu, musi mieć odwagę w każdym calu duszy i w każdej żyle. Chcesz, to pójdziemy w dzień. Cóż mi to szkodzi? — Ubieraj się co tchu. Chwila najstosowniejsza, a tego nie ma! — Dla mnie każda chwila nocy czy tam dnia zarówno stosowna. — Waćpan sobie fanfaronuj i baraszkuj, ale innym razem! — złościł się Kalwicki. — Biada mi! — Oficeram już napoił szampanem do zupełnej miary, leży mi w poczekalni jak pień olszowy, konie czekają... Ech, ja bym wasanu zadał, żebym tak był twoim ojcem! — A no... Bóg strzegł. — Jeśli za dwa pacierze nie wyjedziemy, to nie ma co zaczynać, ja nie jadę. I niech was diabli!... Jestem stary człowiek, mam dzieci i wnuki. Rafał kiwał głową. Od jednego zamachu zdzierał z siebie balowe szaty. Wszystkie, nim je odrzucił, to żabot, to rękawy fraka, przesuwał koło ust, chwytał wargami, wdychał zapach i całował. Po raz ostatni upajał się cielesną wonią dotknięć, która jeszcze nie uleciała, ciepłem rozkosznych oddechów, co jeszcze nie ostygło. Cisnął wreszcie wszystko w otwartą walizę jak w grób, zatrzasnął wieko i w kilka minut wdział swój obcisły rajtrok, do którego brakowało tylko obszlegów, żeby się stał artyleryjskim mundurem. Zatrzymał kartę papieru z darowanym pejzażem i schował ją według rozkazu. Wpakował za pas parę dubeltowych pistoletów, wsunął puginał. Był gotów. Wdziali swe krótkie kożuszki, czapki-i wyszli z cicha bocznymi schodami. Muzyka wciąż jeszcze grała i pałac huczał od tańców, teraz dopiero na dobre rozhukanych. Miało się już pod świtanie, ale noc jeszcze stała. Prószył lotny śnieżek. Mróz pod nogami skrzypiał. Kalwicki znikł im z oczu, a za chwilę podjechał sam ku bocznemu wejściu saniami zaprzężonymi w parę koni jak wcielone diabły, szczękających podkowami po zmarzłym śniegu. Według umowy Rafał siadł na koźle i ujął lejce. Krzysztof stanął w tyle sanek jako lokaj. Kalwicki wrócił do pałacu. Czekali chwilę. Konie na miejscu kuły nogami i prężyły się do biegu. Para z nich biła kłębami. Rafał widział ją w promykach światła padającego ze szczelin w okiennicach. Całe jego ciało jeszcze marzyło, a głowa wciąż leżała na obłokach, w niebie rozkoszy. Słodkie szepty snuły się bez końca po wargach i jako nici pajęcze oplatały wzrok, słuch, dotykanie. Wargi jeszcze były przyduszone od pocałunków nawiecznych, a wszystka dusza przemieniła się w słupy dymów wonności. Otwarły się drzwi. Kalwicki wyprowadził, a raczej wyniósł oficera ubranego już w futro. Dociągnął go w swych barach aż do sanek, usadowił w głównym siedzeniu, otulił mu nogi bardzo starannie i krzyknął: — Ruszaj! Rafał puścił konie. Polecieli w skok. Kalwicki krótkimi rozkazami wskazywał kierunek jazdy. Oficerek spity jak bela gadał wciąż do plenipotenta: — Bin doch ganz knall... Sacra! Wer bist du eigentlich? '' — Ależ tak... ''jawohl... panie lejtenancie! — Sind Sie vielleicht Olowskis Freund? — Freund? A jakie! najzupełniejszy! Jedź tam ostro, te, guzdrała! Koniom po bacie! Rafał zaciął konie. — Niech się pan porucznik niczego nie lęka — wołał Kalwicki Niemcowi nad uchem — mamy niezłego furmana, a i lokaj jest jaki taki, choć safanduła. Dojedziemy z paradą. — Frau Olowski ist ja... Sind Sie vielleicht ein sogenannter Kalwicki? Frau Olowski ist aber schön... '' — O, to się wie! Konie wpadły w opłotki prowadzące do wsi i skokiem kopały się w głębokim śniegu. Mdły brzask począł się niecić na wschodzie. Wiatr nadranny ocknął się w polach. — Co pary w koniach! — wołał Kalwicki głosem tak rozkazującym, że Rafał poddał mu się mimo oporu. Wpadli między stodoły, w ulicę wiejską. Najtęższym galopem lecieli czas jakiś utartą drogą. W pewnej chwili plenipotent kazał zawrócić na lewo, w wąski, wygrodzony wygon, wiodący w dół ku rzece. Sam stanął w saniach i poduszczał konie. Dom zajęty na kwaterę oficera stał znacznie dalej, we wsi. Gdzieś u końca tej drogi, którą lecieli, paliło się ognisko, i z dala już widać było przy nim szyldwacha na koniu. Gdy się ku temu ogniowi sanie pędem zbliżać zaczęły, jeździec skierował ku nim swego konia i ostrym kłusem nadjeżdżał krzycząc z całej siły: — ''Wer da! Wer da! '' Ujrzeli go tuż przed sobą, osędziałego i lśniącego od polerowanych rzemieni, od wyczyszczonej stali... Kalwicki stanął w saniach i wołał głośno: — ''Herr Offizier! Herr Offizier! Odsłonił przy tym kołnierz futra, pokazując kapelusz i twarz uśpionego oficera, który leciał mu przez ręce. Dragon stanął w strzemionach, schylił się i dobrze, szczegółowo, uważnie rzecz wybadał. Potem oddał swemu dowódcy honory wojskowe szablą, ale się z miejsca nie ruszał. — Gdzie jest kwatera komendanta? — wrzeszczał Kalwicki straszliwą niemczyzną. Dragon wskazał szablą kierunek i daleki dom. — Prowadź nas! Komendant zasłabł. Wraca z balu. Wieziemy go do domu! Prowadź! Dragon zawahał się, jeszcze raz obejrzał kapelusz oficerski, wreszcie trącił konia ostrogą, żeby wjechać w opłotki czy dać znać do drugiego posterunku. Skoro tylko odwrócił się tyłem do sanek, Rafał i Krzysztof zsunęli się ze swych miejsc i chyłkiem, wpół zgięci skoczyli za ognisko. Do wału rzecznego było kilka kroków. Minęli go jednym susem. Po drugiej stronie tego jazu rosły wikle. Całe to zbocze od strony rzeki pokryte było skorupą lodu, który wezbrana czasu powodzi rzeka wyniosła była i zostawiła na chaszczach. Pomiędzy tą skorupą a jazem umykali teraz jak lisy w dół rzeki. Świstali z cicha, wiadomym sposobem, według instrukcji. Kiedy tak dopadli połowy odległości między jednym a drugim ogniskiem, usłyszeli tuż za wałem tętent konia lecącego w skok. Przycupnęli. Koń przeleciał. — To z drugiego posterunku... — szepnął Rafał. — Leci na znak do tamtego. Tuż pod, nimi rozległ się trzykrotny świst jakby kulika. Rozsunęli rokity i ujrzeli w pobliżu pod rozłożystym pniem starej wierzby, której pień wisiał nad nurtem, łódeczkę. Chłop w kożuchu chwycił silnie każdego z nich za ręce i wciągnął do łodzi. Mruknął ze srogim gniewem: — Późno! Dzień wylazł... Kazał im przytulić się do dna, sam siedząc w kucki na przodzie, pchnął łódź tak potężnym rzutem wioseł, że od razu wypadła w wart. Tam jeszcze raz wmiesił wiosła w nurty. Jeszcze jeden całoramienny zamach wioseł, jeszcze jeden... Wtem na brzegu rzeki rozległ się krzyk z kilku stron. Stało się to w mgnieniu oka. Zbiegi tyle że zdołali odwrócić głowy, kiedy im prosto w ślepie trzasnął błysk jeden, drugi, trzeci... Tuż koło nich przeciągle gwizdnęły kule. Jedna z nich musnęła wodę koło burtu łodzi. Cicho i boleśnie jękła druga. Nieustraszony Ślązak-przewoźnik wstał teraz na nogi. Wiosła dźwiękły i zagrały w jego potężnych rękach. Ujrzeli przed sobą ogromną jego postać, od .głowy do stóp zamkniętą w wielkim kożuchu. Łódź pomknęła w dół, ukośnie tnąc strzał środka rzeki. Lecieli nad wyraz chyżo. Ale na opuszczonym brzegu rozległ się nowy grzmot kanonady i rozwalił ciszę nocy. Przewodnik raptem siadł na nogi swoje w tym miejscu, gdzie stał, zakaszlał się straszliwym chrzypieniem. Wiosła wypadły mu z rąk. Przez chwilę w zdumionych oczach zbiegów kiwał się to w tył, to naprzód, charcząc i ciągnąc w piersi powietrze, aż runął na dziób łodzi, zwieszonymi rękawami kożucha trzepiąc i chlapiąc po wodzie. Silnie od początku pchnięta łódź przebiła wiry głębokiego koryta i leciała za wodą bez wioseł po drugiej już stronie wartu wodnego. Rafał wychylił się i złapał jedno wiosło. Leżący chłop zawalił całe miejsce. Nieporęcznie, wydzierając sobie wiosło, to docierali do skorupy lodowej tamtego brzegu, to odpadali od niej ku środkowi rzeki. Lodowisko tamtej strony sięgało daleko w wodę i broniło przystępu. Rafał w rozpaczy zwalił je wiosłem, ale tylko zadźwiękło jak dzwon śmierci. Ciekli jeszcze w milczeniu i zgrozie, coraz szybciej, coraz szybciej... Wiry wlekły ich w środek rzeki... Wtem ujrzeli wyłom między lodami. Łódź spodem docierała mielizny, więc ze wszech sił wpierając ocalone wiosło w ławice piasku podwodnego dobijali. Już przedświt powlekał pędzącą wodę śniadą barwicą. Coraz wyraźniej było widać rzekę i przestworza. Na galicyjskim brzegu gromadził się zastęp żołnierzy... Udało się Rafałowi werznąć łódź w piach i utwierdzić ją tyle, że mogli wyleźć w wodę. Kazał Krzysztofowi brnąć na brzeg, sam szarpnął barkę za łańcuch i wywlókł z wody na mieliznę w ostoje międzylodowe. Kiedy byli w łozach tamtego brzegu, runęło kilkadziesiąt strzałów. Kule gwizdnęły jak osy, trzaskały z ostrym brzękiem w lód i rozpryskiwały go na wsze strony. Dźwignęli co tchu chłopa. Obrócili go twarzą ku niebu. Oczom ich przedstawił się widok brunatnej twarzy, z której rozwartych ust waliła się falą ciemna krew. Oczy już zaszklone bielmem śmierci patrzały w nich spojrzeniem tamtego świata: Ujrzawszy niewysłowioną mowę boleści w tej twarzy stężałej wśród życia, wśród siły, wśród potężnej pracy, Krzysztof zachwiał się na nogach. Kolana jego głęboko werznęły się w śnieg. Z załamanymi rękoma, z wyrazem rozpaczy bezdennej, stokroć mocniejszej niż wówczas, gdy żegnał ojca, patrzał i patrzał w leżącego trupa. Z nagła zatrząsł się cały i począł łkać jak dziecko. Głowa jego padła do nóg zabitego, ręce kurczem objęły mokre, staplane buty. Począł w boleści skomleć i wyrzekać: — To ja... To moja wina... Tej: ja cię zamordowałem!... Dlatego, że mi się spodobało iść na wojnę, ty tu leżysz! Boże, Boże! Cóż ja teraz pocznę? cóż ja teraz pocznę, nieszczęsny! Boże wielkiego miłosierdzia!... Wzniósł obłąkane, skostniałe oczy na Rafała i pytał go z ogłupiałym skamłaniem: — Cóż teraz będzie? Zlituj się nade mną! Cóż ja teraz z nim pocznę?... — Wiesz co — rzekł Rafał ściągając przemokłe buty — ty nadzwyczajnie nadajesz się do stanu żołnierskiego. Bardzoś sobie właściwy zawód obmyślił. Bardzo! Jeżeli nad każdym trupem wojny będziesz tak piękne wigilie śpiewał, to z ciebie będzie najtęższy oficer w armii... Przedstawią cię generałowi Napoleonowi, jako żołnierza nad żołnierze, do stosownej nagrody. Krzysztof słuchał uważnie. Wytrzeszczonymi oczyma patrzał, jak Rafał drze swą koszulę i suchymi onuczkami przewija sobie nogi, jak znowu wdziewa buty... — Cóż my poczniemy? — szeptał coraz ciszej. — Przede wszystkim ściągnij buty, udrzyj z koszuli płat i zawiń nogi. Spełnił to wszystko co prędzej, siedząc za jazem rzecznym, jakby w istocie taki był środek ratunku, o który się pytał. Gdy już byli obuci, Rafał kazał mu jeszcze bardziej wyciągnąć łódź na brzeg, sam okręcił łańcuch jej o pień wierzby. Wtedy zdjął czapkę, zwrócił się twarzą do trupa i przez sekundę modlił się cicho. Dzień wstawał. Wyszli z zarośli nadbrzeżnych i wielkim krokiem wdarli się na wyniosłość pobrzeża. Ale skoro tylko ukazali się tam, znowu warcząc i bucząc górą przeleciały kule i rozległ się huk wystrzałów. Rafał parsknął śmiechem. Krzysztof patrzał na niego bezsilnymi oczyma, do których spływały jeszcze łzy. — Niemce! — wrzasnął Olbromski nastawiwszy dłoni koło ust. — Austriaki! Gałgany! Strzelajże jeden z drugim, a celnie! Godzinę celuj, a traf przecie raz w życiu!... Na szubienicy tobyś wieszał, austriacki wojaku! Celuj! Niedołęgo! Świsnęło dokoła ze sześć, ze siedm kul. Wleźli obadwaj na biały piaszczysty wzgórek. Tam Rafał rozkraczył nogi i wrzasnął: — Niech żyje Cesarz! Przyjdę ja tu do was, psy kulawe! Poszedł naprzód wielkimi kroki, gwiżdżąc całą gębą. W pewnej chwili zwrócił się do Krzysztofa: — Wciąż jeszcze beczysz? — Słuchaj no, daj mi pokój... — Jeżeli chcesz beczeć, to idź sobie osobno, bo gotowi ludzie pomyśleć, że to ja cię za uszy ciągnę do wojska: Krzysztof był już od dawna spokojny. Szedł takimi samymi krokami jak jego mentor. W milczeniu przebyli płaszczyznę i zaczęli wstępować na wzgórki, długim wałem wyznaczające dolinę Wisły. — Krzyś — rzekł szybko Rafał głosem wesołym — a wiesz ty, bratku, o tym, że my już byliśmy w bitwie! Słyszysz, gazda! Kule nam koło uszu gwizdały jak najprawdziwszym żołnierzom. Słyszałeś, jak gwizdały? — Słyszałem. — Ale ty nie śpij, tylko odpowiadaj przytomnie! — Mówiłem ci już raz, żebyś mię zostawił w spokoju. — Dobrze, czuły Galicjaninie, zostawiam cię w spokoju. Gdzież u licha jest ta chałupa? Kalwicki tu nam kazał się zgłosić. Powiedział, że na wzgórzu... Chodźmy jeszcze wyżej. Weszli na najwyższywy dmuch, ledwie teraz owiany szronem i śniegiem. Czarny, zmarzły piach ustępował pod ich stopami... Rozejrzeli się wokoło. W dali, za Wisłą, w brunatnych zaroślach z błękitnawych mgieł świtu wyłaniał się pałac w Jazie. Dach jego z ciemnej dachówki przerzynał brutalną plamą jasny błękit nieba. Rafał zatrzymał się, znieruchomiał. Przyglądał się dalekiemu widokowi posępnym spojrzeniem. Gdy tam stał zastygły i oniemiały, widziało mu się, że żyje w chwili tak bardzo dawnej od jego życia, jakby w dzieciństwie. Alboż to, na co patrzą oczy, istnieje? Cóż to go zajmowało wczoraj, dziś w nocy? Uczuł w sobie brak, pustkę, loch ciemny. Czyliż naprawdę istnieje ten wyniosły dom? Czy było w czasie szczęście, którego ten kształt widomy jest wyrazem? Różane zorze zabarwiały .prześlicznie ów daleki, niebieskawy spłacheć ziemi. Połyskiwała rzeka, szybko pędząca wśród brylantów lodu. Odwrócił się raptem od tego widoku i poszedł ku domostwu, które stało w pobliżu. Na wzgórzu nagim sterczało to siedlisko rybackie czy miejsce ucieczki dla powodzian. Do resztek dawnego muru karczmy czy schroniska dla nędzy zalanej wodą przybudował teraźniejszy mieszkaniec lepiankę z wiciny i rzecznego mułu, z kawałów belek, szczątków desek, krokwi a łat odebranych wiślanym falom. Nad połową tego budowania wysoki i śpiczasty niegdyś dach zapadł się zgniłymi krokwiami i zwisał dziurawym łachmanem. Niskie drzwi były obite słomianą plecionką, ściany ogacone mchem i nawozem. Okienko z jednej szybki, jak ciepłe usta dziecka, wychuchało sobie głęboką donicę w zaspie, która je przydęła. Dym wywalał się już spomiędzy czarnych, oślizgłych gontów. Zakołatali we drzwi pięściami. Nie zaraz otwarło je babsko wyschłe, czarne, kudłate. Za nim pokazały się głowy dzieci o twarzach jakoby kobuzów i kukułek. Rafał odchylił całe drzwi i mimo smrodliwej pary, która ich owiała, wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się naokoło w mroku i dziko uśmiechnął. Wspomnienie Baśki i tamta noc... — Wasz przewozi bez Wisłę? — zwrócił się do baby. — Ja ta nie wiem, przewozi czy nie przewozi... — odmruknęła niechętnie. — No, nas przewiózł, więc wiadomo. — Nie wiem, co i jak gadają. Mój jest rybak. Kto jego wie, czy przewozi? Teraz wojsko stoi i z gwerów bije. Ja o niczym nie wiem. — No, my tu mieli do niego interes. — To przyńdzie pod połednie, a ja nie wiem. — Kazał warna powiedzieć, matka... — rzekł Rafał licząc ponuro oczyma dzieci — że te... że przyńdzie dopiero na odwieczerz. Teraz nie przyńdzie. Rozumiecie? — Czy ja niby rozumiem? — No!... A co mu się od nas za przewóz należy i za to wino, co je to przemycał, to wam kazał dać w rękę. Necie... Wyjął z kieszeni garść pieniędzy, odliczył kilka dukatów i dał jej w rękę. — Trzymaj to, babo, garścią, bo to nie koprowina, ino samo złoto! — krzyknął na nią. Otrząsnął się i co prędzej miał ku drzwiom. Ze dworu już wrócił po wyjaśnienie, gdzie tu najbliższa wieś czy dwór, żeby można furmankę nająć. Wtem ujrzał, że Krzysztof kozikiem pochwyconym ze stołu rozdziera brzeg swego rajtroka i wygarnia zaszyte złoto. — Co robisz, wariacie, co robisz?!-syknął na niego.-Za cóż ty kupisz konia, mundur i najmiesz pocztowego? Tamten nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Darł nożem podszewkę dookoła i co wymacał dukata, to wszystko, aż do ostatniej sztuki, kładł na stole. Baba z rozdziawioną gębą przypatrywała się wszystkiemu przekrzywiając obojętnie głowę to na prawe, to na lewe ramię. Wreszcie gdy Krzysztof wyrzucił z kieszeni wszystko, co miał, aż do sztyletu i krócicy, Rafał go chwycił za rękę. — Pytam ci się, co masz zamiar czynić? Krzysztof nie odpowiedział. Całe jego ciało wstrząsało się co chwila od wewnętrznego rozruchu, szczęki były zwarte, oczy przysłonione powiekami. — Zbierz te pieniądze ze stołu i schowaj, słyszysz! -rozkazał Rafał szeptem. — Dasz jej pięć dukatów; i tak będzie bogata. Czy ty słyszysz, co ja ci rozkazuję! Szarpnął go za ramię. Ale znienacka Krzysztof odtrącił go precz od siebie ruchem i gestem tak nieoczekiwanym, spojrzał takim wzrokiem, ze Rafał uchylił się dość pokornie. Opuścili domostwo. Szli w milczeniu po śniegu z wierzchu obmarzłym i przyprószonym ponownie — ku wsi, którą widać było w przestworze. Słońce wznosiło się nad lasami, nad garbatą i pogiętą ziemią i zwijało w rozdołach błękitnawe tabory nocy. Kategoria:Popioły